1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wire connector for a decorative lamp, and more particularly to a wire connector with which bulbs can be safely and easily fitted to a decorative lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional cascade decorative lamp has a primary electric cable (90) and a plurality of secondary electric cables (92) electrically connected with the primary electric cable (90). Bulbs (94) are provided on the secondary electric cables (92). When the cascade decorative lamp is horizontally suspended, it seems to be a light waterfall and provides an attractive decorative effect.
In the conventional cascade decorative lamp, the primary electric cable (90) is formed by a plurality of wires twisted together. The secondary electric cables (92) are wires extended from the primary electric cable (90). There are two methods to assemble the decorative lamp.
The first method is to twist wires each having bulbs (94) pre-assembled thereon together to form the decorative lamp as shown in FIG. 7. This process must be performed by hand and is very time-consuming.
The second method is to respectively manufacture the primary electric cable (90) and the secondary electric cables (92), and then electrically connect the secondary electric cables (92) to the primary electric cable (90). There are also problems existing in connecting the secondary electric cables (92) to the primary electric cable (90). If the secondary electric cables (92) are directly electrically connected to the primary electrical cable (90), this also needs a long time and is not efficient. If the secondary electric cables (92) are directly connected to the primary electrical cable (90) by a conventional wire connector, it will not provide proper structure strength for suspension. Moreover, if it rains, there will be water remaining in the wire connector and thus, it is easy for short circuits to occur in the wire connector.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a wire connector for the decorative lamp to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.